


Anything But Sweet

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: But like not totally submissive because she's a BAMF, Dirty Talk, Dominant Itachi, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Stoic Itachi, Submissive Sakura, a tiny little bit of fluff, enthusiastic blowjob, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: Itachi wasn’t sure when they had started playing this game, but it was one of Sakura’s favorites. She wore her heart on her sleeve--another thing he loved about her--but the Uchiha clan prided themselves on sheer unflappability, and it drove her absolutely crazy when he would not react. It didn’t matter, though, because Sakura survived had survived as the Godaime’s apprentice through sheer strength of will and persistence. The way she treated sex was no different.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	Anything But Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate my first ItaSaku to all of my thirsty, thirsty friends on the ItaSaku Discord. You've made a monster out of me and I love it.

Uchiha Itachi loved his girlfriend very, very much.

He loved the way flattery made her smile shyly and the way she tucked her pink hair behind her right ear. He loved that she refused to sleep with a blanket covering her feet, leaving her vulnerable to unexpected tickling. He particularly loved the way she clutched at his collared shirt when he kissed her breathless.

However, Haruno Sakura was anything but sweet, contrary to her pastel hair. She was hot-tempered and sporadically violent when her frustration boiled over. She was wildly protective of her friends to a fault and a force of nature in a fight. She could break a man’s ribs, heal them, and break them all over again if she was feeling particularly spiteful.

 _But this side of Sakura was for his eyes only,_ Itachi thought as his pink-haired girlfriend swallowed hard around his cock.

Itachi wasn’t sure when they had started playing this game, but it was one of Sakura’s favorites. She wore her heart on her sleeve--another thing he loved about her--but the Uchiha clan prided themselves on sheer unflappability, and it drove her absolutely crazy when he would _not react._ It didn’t matter, though, because Sakura survived had survived as the Godaime’s apprentice through sheer strength of will and persistence. The way she treated sex was no different. 

And somehow, it had turned to this - Sakura’s dress unbuttoned to free a pair of pretty pink nipples, red fabric rucked over her hips to bare her dripping wet core, and her head bobbing over his hard cock. Itachi had given absolutely no indication that he was aware of her presence at all beyond a light shift of his hips. His face was shielded by an open book that he had frankly paid very little attention to, but he had successfully schooled his expression into neutrality.

It pissed Sakura off, and his girlfriend was always so enthusiastic when she was angry. 

Her rising frustration was palpable as she brought her left hand to massage his balls, tendrils of chakra winding pleasurably into the sensitive flesh. He smothered a groan rising up in his throat, and he found himself imagining the way her green eyes were inevitably smoldering, the way her swollen lips looked stretched around his cock. Itachi wanted so desperately to give in.

But not yet.

Sakura had taken him fully down her throat, nose buried in wiry hair as warm chakra seeped from her tongue. _Fuck._ She knew that drove him wild, and he couldn’t prevent his fingers from twitching and jolting the book in his hands. He could _feel_ her smirking in satisfaction. 

That wouldn’t do.

In a split second, the book was gone and Itachi’s hand fisted hard into pink hair, pulling his gorgeous girlfriend away from his cock. She gasped for air, luscious lips swollen and open in invitation. 

“So impatient, Sakura,” he murmured, his husky voice dropping an octave.

Sakura didn’t even bother disguising her pout. “You weren’t paying attention to me.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow before giving another sharp tug to her hair, resulting in a light moan from the rosette. “Such a brat.” 

Sakura’s mouth parted open as she attempted to return to his cock, but his hand wound tightly in her hair held her back. Her candy pink tongue was outstretched and she strained beautifully against his iron grip. A breathy sound of excitement escaped her, and he let out a low laugh as she struggled. 

“Greedy,” Itachi crooned, before sinking his hard length into her mouth. “Tell me how much you want my cock.” Sakura gave an expectant look as if waiting for him to draw back and allow her to respond. His eyes narrowed in displeasure and the hand in her hair tightened. 

“I _said,_ ” he pulled his hips back before viciously filling her throat again, “tell me how much you want my cock.” 

Her response was choked by his shaft, sending pleasurable vibrations over his flesh. Brilliant green eyes brimmed with tears and her soft tongue stroked the underside of his cock with her begging, and fuck, it made him _pulse_ with wanting. 

Itachi pulled her head back again, a string of saliva bridging his swollen tip to her lips. “Did you think I wouldn’t take care of you, Sakura? Have I ever left you wanting?” She moved to shake her head, but she was immobilized by his steady hand and it drew a whimper from her lips.

“Never,” she uttered. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Maybe I just wanted to read,” Itachi said casually, watching with veiled pleasure as Sakura’s tongue rolled over her bottom lip with an unconcealed desire to taste him. 

Sakura whined his name at his dismissal, though surely she was aware of the effect she had on him. The kunoichi’s brand of danger came wrapped in faux innocence, but Itachi was rarely fooled by anything. “Please, let me suck you,” she pleaded, her hips canting.

“Make it worth my while,” Itachi instructed, continuing to look unaffected beyond the most obvious sign of his arousal.

The moment he released her hair, Sakura _devoured_ him. Her hands were the perfect mix of delicate and rough and they were everywhere - gripping his thighs, stroking his balls, gripping his shaft, and she swallowed around his cock with zest. Itachi steadied himself with a deep breath, but his pink-haired girlfriend took it as a challenge, funneling chakra to her tongue as she drew it around his sensitive head. 

A sharp suck of air through his teeth was the first crack in his resolve. 

Itachi could feel her lips curve up in a smile, and suddenly, Sakura was moaning loudly around him. He peered down to see her pretty little fingers deep in her cunt, and the sound of the sopping wet press of her palm against her clit extracted a low groan from his chest. His pleasure only fueled her ministrations, and his hips loosened to move with her, meeting the push and pull of her hot mouth. Chakra surrounded him fully now, amplifying every sensation, and he was taken aback by the speed that his release overtook him. 

Dutiful Sakura swallowed everything she could, but she couldn’t contain a dribble of fluid that ran down her chin. Itachi found the sight of his cum on her face even more enticing. He collected it with his thumb, and she eagerly parted her lips in an invitation, cleaning his offering from the calloused pad. With one final slick swipe of the tongue, she pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Itachi desperately wanted to wipe it off her face.

He hiked her onto his lap, and Sakura let out a squeak of surprise. Itachi’s laugh was dark and promising as he parted his legs, compelling her to display her dripping pussy for him. The Uchiha was rewarded by a flush crossing the apples of her cheeks. 

“Are you becoming shy, Sakura?” he teased, his warm hands keeping her rooted, and she shivered under his touch. “Not long ago, you were shamelessly filling yourself with your fingers.”

“No,” she whined, slowly grinding her hips as Itachi’s thumbs drew circles at the junction of her thighs. 

“No? Was I just imagining you riding your own hand?” Sakura’s pupils were blown wide now, and he could feel her muscles clenching to find purchase on his solid body. 

“I’m not shy,” she sniffed. Even through the haze of her arousal, Sakura still held onto her dignity. 

Itachi drew her sticky fingers up to his lips, savoring her intoxicating taste before pressing her palm against her cunt. Sakura’s finger twitched against her clit, but she stilled, waiting with bated breath for his words.

“Since you impatiently interrupted my reading, Sakura, I expect you to provide entertainment. If I find it sufficient,” Itachi leaned forward to murmur in her ear, “I will fuck you so hard that you forget your own name.” He could _feel_ the shudder that ran down her spine at his words, and the low moan that escaped her lips made his spent cock jerk in interest.

Leaning back leisurely, he watched through half-lidded eyes as Sakura put on a show. He was aware that she knew exactly how to tempt him, and she had no qualms using that knowledge to her advantage. He felt the chakra burning in his Sharingan as he imprinted the images of her teeth digging into her bottom lip, nimble fingers toying with a perfect nipple, her hand dipping into feminine honey. Her green eyes smoldered through sooty lashes, never leaving his own as she stroked her clit in sloppy circles. His hands kept her spread open, but he could feel the pressure of her attempts to squeeze her legs together as she sought her own pleasure. 

Itachi knew very well that in a battle settled by pure strength, she could best him, but this beautiful woman _chose_ to be held by him. 

And before he knew it, he was hard again.

“Please, Itachi,” Sakura begged so sweetly, pinching and distending one tender bud, and her whimper eroded his self-control. “Please fuck me.” 

He grabbed the wrist of the hand on her cunt. “And why should I do that?” 

“Gods, Itachi,” she moaned, grinding brazenly against her palm. “I’ll be so good for you. I want you inside me, _please_.” 

In the span of a breath, Sakura was bent over the arm of the couch and he was blissfully surrounded by her hot, wet vice of a cunt. “Such a good girl,” he murmured as she keened, back arching to meet his powerful thrusts. “So wet and pink and gorgeous for me.”

Itachi fucked her like she was an oasis. He couldn’t help but slide his hand under her dress, drawing his fingers down to read the curve of her spine, couldn’t help but sink his teeth into her shoulder as if she meant everything to him. 

Her pussy squeezed around him, and this time, she added chakra, and the groans spilled from his lips plentifully now. She urged him on with sweet, sinful words. “I love the way you split me open, the way you fill me, the way you _o-own_ this pussy, please, _please_ \--” Her voice broke as he reached around to her clit to touch her _just how she liked it_ and he could count the strokes before Sakura came apart under him, writhing and shaking, and the way she cried his name made his blood thunder. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Itachi growled as she took him over the edge. Sakura moaned with every pulse of him coming inside her, arching her hips up to receive his load. Once he was sufficiently drained, he sagged onto Sakura’s back, wrapping his arms around her middle in a warm embrace. He was a man of few words, but he knew she would understand what he meant, her hands joining in a reassuring squeeze before he pulled away. As he leaned back against the couch, Sakura spun around, legs still lightly quaking as she peppered his jawline with open-mouthed kisses.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow at her, but he found his lips curling up in a slight smile. “You are insatiable,” he murmured, and her tinkling laughter filled his heart with joy. Sakura’s hands were trailing over his chest, mapping hard planes of muscle with her fingertips. 

“You _never_ lose control like that. It was so hot,” Sakura nearly moaned into his ear. “Was it because I touched myself?”

 _Minx,_ Itachi thought. “You already know the answer to that,” he replied wryly. 

And suddenly, she was straddling him in the same way she had before, drawing a finger through the mixed fluids of their release and bringing it to her lips. Desire flared within him again as he watched her taste, and she smirked devilishly. “I want to hear you say _fuck_ again.”

Uchiha Itachi loved sweet things, but Haruno Sakura was anything but sweet and he wouldn’t change her for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! My handle is strangebeautiful. :)


End file.
